mickey_mouse_clubhouse_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/The Wizard of Dizz!
Plot Trivia Cast Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary opening the door to the Magical Enchanted Library.) *Hilary: "Okay! Here I am!" (A book flies out and lands on a magic pedestal.) *Hilary: "Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz. Is that story kind of similar to the Wizard of Oz." (The book flies into the storytelling device and a man came out.) *Professor Marvel: "Exactly. Like the Wizard of Oz." *Hilary: (Gasps). *Professor Marvel: "Don't be so scared. I know I'm not the first talking book you've seen." *Hilary: "Usually, they just tell you the story and they don't talk or anything." *Professor Marvel: "But, this one was made by a famous fortune teller." *Hilary: "Who?" *Professor Marvel: "Me. Professor Marvel, the famous fortune teller." *Hilary: "Hey! You're the one that Dorothy has met." *Professor Marvel: "Of course I am. That is, until I turned myself into a talking book." *Hilary: "Why did you do that?" *Professor Marvel: "It's a long story, which I'm about to tell you. So, get all comfy cozy now." *Hilary: "Whoa!" (A comfy seat appears and Hilary soon smiles as she listens to Professor Marvel tell the story.) *Professor Marvel: "In the countryside of Kansas, there lived a girl named Dorothy. Who lived in the farm with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry and her three brothers. But, one fateful day, Mrs Gulch, kidnaps Toto, Dorothy's Dog, But Toto manages to free himself and hurry home. After Toto came back, Dorothy ran away and she met me and I showed her why she ran away. And then, Dorothy hurries back home to her family. But, before she can make it, a tornado hits the farm and forces everyone in the storm cellar, but Dorothy couldn't join them. She was swept up in the tornado along with her house. And she ended up in Oz. And thanks to that landing, she freed everyone in Oz from the Wicked Witch of the East and then, Dorothy met Glinda the Good Witch of the North and she gave her the Ruby Slippers. Magical slippers so magical, that the Wicked Witch of the West showed up to take them. And that is why Dorothy needs to go to see the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz, in the Emerald City, to help her get home." *Hilary: "Gee. I heard about all of this before." *Professor Marvel: "This is what's up against your pal, Mickey Mouse. One day, today was Clubhouse Day, but, Minnie Mouse forgot all about it. But, as she was feeling better, a pink tornado sweeps Minnie and Pluto to the Land of Dizz, where she receives a pair of Sparkly Green Shoes. Magical shoes so magical, that Bad Witch Pete showed up to take them and he'll do anything sneaky to get them." *Hilary: "Oh my. Those sparkly green shoes are almost like the Ruby Slippers." *Professor Marvel: "Exactly. But, this is the most important part, upon hearing this, I decided that I should find one girl to help Minnie get to the Pink Crystal City and find the Great and Powerful Wizard of Dizz. I searched the world for days, until I grew too tired to continue and I used my magic to turn myself into this book. So, someday, this story could have a happy ending." *Hilary: "Oh my goodness. I have to help Minnie and give this story a happy ending. Only, how do I get to the Clubhouse." *Professor Marvel: "Just follow the trail of Pink and Green glitter and you'll get there in no time. Good luck, Hilary." (Hilary walks off following the trail of pink and green glitter.) * Category:Blog posts